


camp shield

by gnarleyquinn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, bobbi morse aka "queer babe of epic proportions", side fitzmack, the sumer camp au where they're all responsible couselors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarleyquinn/pseuds/gnarleyquinn
Summary: “Excuse me, could you tell me where I can find Barbara?”orjemma is in love, bobbi is oblivious, and daisy is determined.





	camp shield

**Author's Note:**

> cut the first chapter in half so i could get this thing on the road!

“Want a bite?” Fitz holds a half eaten sandwich in one hand as his other rests on the steering wheel of the Fitz family minivan. Jemma, already in an irritable mood, snatches the sandwich out of his hand.

 

“Keep your eyes on the road, Fitz!” She says. Not that there’s much to keep his eyes on. It’s a one-way dirt road to kid heaven and Jemma hell. She hears Fitz grumble under her breath and waits for him to say whatever he’s mustering. He’s always had to build up to an insult. 

 

“If you didn’t want to come you could’ve just said no.” He settles with. Jemma sighs. She didn’t  _ not  _ want to go. If she’s being honest, spending a summer being paid to hang out with her best friend while watching some kids,  _ and _ having something to put on her resume isn't a bad deal. It’s just that she could’ve had a better deal. 

 

“You know why I’m upset.” She looks out the window.

 

_ Camp Shield ½ Miles _

 

“I do,” Fitz replies as he twist the car around a bend, “But just because Raina, a year above you might I add, got the research position over you doesn’t mean your summer has to be ruined.” 

 

Jemma shoots him a look that he can’t see.

 

“That’s not why I didn’t get it. My marks are light years above hers.” 

 

Fitz reaches over and grabs the sandwich back from Jemma before taking another bite. “Why then, becuase she’s giving blow jobs to Dr. Whitehall?” he mumbles. Jemma chuckles and hits his arm playfully.

 

“Fitz!”

 

“What?” He exclaims unsuspectingly, “It’s either him or that TA, Bakshi. One of them is getting laid. You know it’s true.”

 

“I know nothing.” Jemma states. She knows that she’s seen Raina flirt with Bakshi once or twice before. She also knows that he doesn’t flirt back. 

 

_ Because he flirted with you _ , Jemma thinks to herself. Her theory is that she didn’t get the position merely because of a bruised male ego. That’s why she’s so upset. It’s not her fault that he can’t handle rejection.

 

Before she knows it the car pulls up to the entrance.

 

“Hey, you have the paper with all of our training information on it, right?” Fitz asks. 

 

“Yeah.” Jemma digs through her back and picks out two pieces of paper. “They both say to report to the main quad  to receive our cabin and supervisor assignments.”

 

Fitz swings the car around to their designated parking lot and shuts the engine off. As soon as Jemma exits the car, a rush of hot air consumes her. The shade from the trees is enough to be somewhat cool, but Jemma knows she wouldn’t be able to survive the summer if this place didn’t have air conditioning. She walks around to the trunk where Fitz has already taken out their bags. 

 

“C’mon,” He says, “Let’s get inside before I die of a heat stroke.” Jemma quirks an eyebrow as she picks up her bag. 

 

“I told you not to wear a sweater.” Fitz had insisted that he wanted to “look nice” on their first day. 

 

The pair make their way to the walkway and follow the signs that lead to the quad. The camp refers to it as, “The Bus,” a name Jemma assumes they’ll learn about in due time. Jemma takes in the scenery as they go, and to be honest, it’s a lot more woods-y than she would prefer, but she can’t complain about the shade. Her skin wasn’t made to bake in the sun, that’s for sure. Some odd turns and a few tree root trips later, the two find themselves standing before a large arch structure with coincidentally, a sign that says “The Bus.” They walk through and and are immediately engulfed by the buzz of the camp. The quad is filled with tables and people, most with suitcases and some with clipboards. 

 

Fitz spots a table labeled “Counselor Registration” and they both hurry over. 

 

“Leopald Fitz.” Fitz says to the girl at the table. She hands Fitz his papers and Jemma offers her small smile before saying her name. She receives an orange envelope and a camp hat,  _ yay,  _ and returns to Fitz.

 

“Who’s your supervisor?” Jema looks down at the paper inside the envelope. 

 

“It says Barbara Morse,” She looks up, “You?”

 

“Alphonso MacKenzie. Now that’s a name.”

 

“People usually go with Mack for short.” A tall man appears behind Fitz and his face visibly pales. Jemma tries to stifle a laugh.

 

“I-I,” He stutters turning to face the man, “It’s a lovely name. Your mother should be very proud.”

 

Mack, presumably, lets out a booming laugh and mutters, “You’re funny.” Fitz laughs along, still nervous and turns to Jemma for help. Not wanting to watch him suffer on his first day, Jemma interrupts.

 

“Excuse me, could you tell me where I can find Barbara?” 

 

Mack looks around and then points somewhere behind Jemma. She spins around as he directs her.

 

“She’s right over there. Blonde hair.” Jemma’s eyes land on the woman he was pointing to and she gulps. Of course, her supervising counselor  _ would _ be the most beautiful person she’s ever laid eyes on.  _ Just her luck. _ She turns around to meet Fitz who’s wearing a shit eating grin and grabs her suitcase. 

 

“I’ll see you later then, Fitz?” Her voice cracks a bit and Fitz’ smile only gets bigger. 

 

“Have fun, Jem.” 

 

Jemma spins around with a hefty sigh and begins her trek over. In the background she overhears Mack quietly say, “What was that?” and Fitz respond, “A face journey.” 

 

“A what?” 

 

That’s the last of the conversation she gets as Jemma walks out of earshot. She slowly approaches the real life goddess and takes a deep breath before she speaks.

 

“Barbara Morse?” The woman looks up. Jemma is about to introduce herself when the woman starts speaking.

 

“Call me Bobbi.” 

 

Jemma blinks. 

 

“I’m sorry?” 

 

“Barbara is my grandmother. Call me Bobbi.”

 

“O-oh, of course. Bobbi. You got it.” Jema laughs nervously and Bobbi smirks.

 

“Good. Now that that’s settled, what can I call you?”

 

“Jemma.” She says, adding “Simmons” as an afterthought.

 

“Simmons it is.” 

**Author's Note:**

> if you have an q's or want to talk, my tumblr is gaycanary.tumblr.com


End file.
